A Different kind of Fairytale
by Ami DragonHeart
Summary: Modern!AU. Mal gets dragged along to a masquerade ball so what happens when she meets a mysterious stranger. [Ben/Mal]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney Descendants nor the characters, just this fic.

Full pink lips sighed, green eyes fluttering closed as she leaned against the wall. She was bored, her feet were already hating the high heels she was wearing and the lace itched. There were so many other places she'd rather be than here but she couldn't leave if she wanted to because her friend had driven her so she was stuck until they were done. Perfect. Pressing herself further into the wall Mal tried to wish herself invisible as yet another man who thought he was God's gift to women tried to convince her she wanted nothing more in the world then to forgo her intelligence and allow him to seduce her for the night.

Life had given her a bitter, jaded view of the world but could you really blame her for that? Her mother was a convicted felon and she'd spent most of her childhood being bounced from foster home to foster home, abused by the people who should be caring for her, until she met Evie, Jay and Carlos. Together the four of them ran away, stealing what the needed to survive until they were old enough to get jobs.

It wasn't until they were sixteen that they found what they loved to do. For Evie it was sewing, the girl taking a job at a boutique until she scrounged up enough money to start her own business. Jay loved sports, the talent scouts snapping him up to play professionally. Carlos was all about animals, he'd managed to get himself a scholarship to veterinary school and now worked full time in a clinic while weekends were spent teaching Puppy Preschool. Finding her path was difficult for Mal, she wasn't that great at school, not unless you counted hexing people, but she was a talented artist. Now she paid her way by working as a restorer for a prestigious museum while her weekends were dedicated to creating her own works.

The day the four of them had finally managed to scrounge enough cash between them to buy their own place was the day they finally realized they could be more than their parents. They had formed their own crazy little family and built their own lives. They had carved out their own little place in the world but that still didn't mean Mal had to like other people trying to talk to her. She chose a job where she didn't have to interact with people for a reason, they were boring and all of them seemed far too full of their own importance…which brought her back to her current situation.

Evie was slowly becoming the designer label all the rich and famous wanted to wear so it was no big surprise that she'd been invited to attend a royal ball, and of course that meant she was dragging all of them with her. Jay was reveling in the attention, preening under the gaze of many of the girls, and Carlos was shyly tolerating it purely because Jay's arm was slung around his shoulders. It was no secret in their little family that Carlos shared Jay's bed most of the time. Carlos had been in love with Jay since before his voice broke, but Jay had a taste for the ladies that Carlos just couldn't satisfy yet somehow the younger boy never got jealous of Jay and his one night stands, probably because he knew that once Jay had worked out his desires for the night he'd come straight back and curl up with him. It probably helped that Carlos wasn't the most sexual person, he much preferred the cuddling and small touches so he didn't begrudge Jay's needs for pleasure.

Over the other side of the room was a vision in blue, Evie's bell-like laughter lighting up the conversation as she easily held the small crowd's attention. Her 'sister' had taken to high society like a duck to water, she thrived under the attention and practically preened every time a man offered her a drink or his hand for a dance. There was no hint of Mal's social awkwardness, just a blithe smile and politely flirty banter that drew the people around her in and made them vie for her attention. She was so caught up on her thoughts about her friend, the same friend who had forced her into the dress and heels she was wearing and then held her down to apply makeup and fix her hair, that she hadn't noticed the man standing beside her. "Two feet to your left." he muttered.

"What?" Mal turned to face the newcomer, wondering if he too was going to insult her intelligence only to be met with the warmest green eyes she'd ever seen. A rich blue mask hid the top half of his face, the colour matching his crisp suit while sandy-blond hair threatened to fall over the top of the mask. Pink lips quirked upwards into a cheeky grin.

The man chuckled softly, nodded to the spot beside her. "Two feet to your left, it's the perfect spot to hide while still being able to see everything." Taking two steps to her left Mal found he was right, she could see everything that was going on while being completely hidden from view. Her light green eyes stared up at him from behind her purple mask only to have him slip into the spot beside her just in time for a girl wearing nothing but pink to walk over to a few feet away from where they'd been standing. Pressing his finger to his lips he wordlessly asked for her silence, holding his breath until the girl had passed. "That was close."

Mal glanced between the man and the girl who'd just left and back again before smirking up at him. "So I'm not the only one avoiding people. Tell me, why would a guy like you be hiding from a prissy pink Princess?" Her voice was smug, a slight note of sarcasm slipping in as all her awkwardness seemed to dissipate. The fact that a man who was clearly born into this world was just as keen to avoid people as she was gave her the courage to allow her usual sassy wit to shine through.

"Because she's a prissy pink Princess." He replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world before explaining further. "Audrey, she's a nice girl and her heart's in the right place but she doesn't understand business or politics, nor does she want to. She wants a handsome Prince to sweep her off her feet and I want someone I can actually talk to, someone I can bounce ideas off." He wanted someone who wasn't content to just be a wife and mother, he wanted someone who refused to take a backseat and let someone else dictate their life.

Mal nodded, that was exactly what she wanted too. She wanted someone who wouldn't treat her like a pretty face, someone who actually cared about what she had to say. Evie might be content to have men fawn over her looks but she'd seen the heartbreak those kind of guys caused for Evie and she hoped that one day she'd find a guy who didn't just treat her like a porcelain doll but for now she'd just be a good sister to the blue-haired girl. She was so lost in her thoughts that her mouth moved of it's own the moment he asked for her name. "Mal."

Smiling he offered her his hand. "I'm Ben. Lady Mal, would you care to accompany me for a walk?" Bowing slightly he waited for her to take his hand, slipping outside before anyone could notice them or their departure. It wasn't until they were in the gardens that he spoke once more. "Tell me about yourself. Where has a girl like you been hiding away from the world?"

Mal didn't quite know where to start but slowly she began to tell him about her work. She started off with the intention of just giving him a small summary of what being an art restorer entailed but the moment she began on her current project she just couldn't stop and Ben just let her speak. He loved the way her face lit up as she spoke, the way her face became so animated about the various brush strokes and techniques required for different pieces.

Ben was just so easy to talk to that before she knew it she was speaking about her mother. She didn't tell him her mother was a convicted criminal, just that she hadn't been a part of her life. Her words stopped the moment a warm hand grasped hers. "You're possibly the most incredible woman I've ever met." Ben told her earnestly, his eyes showing he was being completely honest with her. "You've accomplished so much without any assistance and that is truly remarkable."

Mal blushed, turning her face away from his intense gaze only to have his fingers gently bring her focus back to him. "Dance with me." His voice gained a slightly husky tone as the faintest strains of music filtered out to their little spot in the gardens. Kicking her shoes off Mal nodded, letting him pull her into his arms before gently guiding her into a slow waltz. After a few wrong steps Ben lifted her up for a moment before setting her down so her toes rested on top of his shoes.

Moonlight shone around them, bathing them in its pale light as they danced amongst the roses. The sweet scent of the blooms filled Mal's nose, soothing her until her head rested against Ben's shoulder, eyes closing as she let him move them both around the garden. Two fingers tilted her chin until Ben could stare down at her face. "Your eyes are mesmerizing."

Mal paused, blinking up at him. "Not my hair?" Purple hair tended to stand out and most people commented on that. Was it natural? How often did she dye it? Was she purple other places as well? The final question was usually asked by guys right before she punched them in the face. Her hair was just naturally purple, she didn't know why it just was and dyes didn't last. She'd managed to have black hair for a whole two days before it went back to purple.

Ben chuckled at that comment, his hand reaching up to brush a stray purple lock behind her ear. "Your hair is noticeable but your eyes are memorable. I'd certainly remember meeting those eyes." Carefully he removed her mask, his smile only growing when he saw just how beautiful she was beneath the mask. "And I'm betting your lips are unforgettable." His thumb brushed against her full lower lip for a moment before he took his own mask off.

Mal's smile dropped the moment she saw his face, blood draining from her skin. Ben, sweet, honest Ben who said the most wonderful things to her was the crown Prince. She was an art restorer with a criminal for a mother, no hint of who her father was, and she had absolutely no place being anywhere near him. "I have to go." Completely forgetting her shoes Mal turned and ran and she didn't stop until she was far, far away from the ball and Ben.

It had been two weeks since the ball. Two weeks since she had run all the way back to her apartment, two weeks since Evie had screeched over the mud covering the lower two feet of her dress, two weeks since she'd almost kissed the crown Prince. A small part of her kept whispering that she'd made a terrible mistake but the rest of her refused to take notice, she was the daughter of a criminal and last time she checked that wasn't standard criteria for a future Queen.

Evie had found herself a new man but this one actually seemed to be treating her right. Mal had walked in to their apartment only to find her sister making out with someone on the couch. Grabbing her art supplies she turned around and walked back out the door to find a spot where she could sketch the people passing by.

"You know most people would actually be happy to have a Prince interested in them." Evie scowled at her during dinner. It was no secret that Evie had dreamed of having a Prince sweep her off her feet and carry her off to his castle, but as it turned out her new man was best friends with a Prince, Prince Ben. Jay and Carlos glanced between the two girls, trying to work out what exactly was going on before Carlos's foot touched Jay's under the table, a silent promise to explain everything later. "I didn't say anything _this time_ , but you should."

Mal stood up, fists slamming down on the table. "Yeah, well I'm not most people." She loved Evie, she really did, but sometimes the girl just didn't know when to keep her nose out of other people's business. "I don't need a man telling me who I am or what I should do, I don't need someone else to complete me and I certainly don't need some stupid Prince thinking I'm going to swoon into his arms just because he has a stupid castle and a crown." Leaving the table Mal stalked into her room and closed the door behind her. Pressing her back to the wood she slid down the door, it was true, she didn't need any of those things but she did want a Ben.

Pulling her hair up into a messy bun Mal sat down at her desk. It was a quiet day today, the rest of the people in her area had left early but she really wanted to finish the section she was on. Settling down to work she became so focused on the task at hand that she had no idea how much time passed until someone clearing their throat brought her out of it.

Looking up Mal froze the moment her pale green eyes landed on his face. Letting out a startled cry Mal jumped backwards, falling off her chair only to have Ben catch her before she hit the ground. Setting her back down on the ground the Prince took a moment to study her before stepping backwards and awkwardly pointing to the pair of shoes she'd left behind at the party. "You uh…I thought I should return them."

Mal pulled her magnifying goggles off her head, setting them on the bench beside the painting she was working on. One hand combed through her hair, trying to make herself look less disheveled then she knew she was in her old, grungy, paint-stained clothes. "Right." Evie would be wanting those heels back. "Wait, how did you find me?"

Ben rocked awkwardly back on his heels, a sheepish grin on his face. "That was the easy part. You told me which painting you were working on so I just called around until I found out which museum had it. The hard part was organizing a security detail so I could come here myself." He hadn't wanted to send someone to see her, not when he wanted to do it himself. There was just something about Mal that drew him in, like they'd known each other before maybe a lifetime ago, he just knew he wasn't ready to let her go, not yet. "And to invite you to dinner."

Oh if Evie could only see this, the girl would be screeching with glee. "So you came all the way out here just to return a pair of shoes and invite me to dinner." It seemed like an awful lot of work just for a date, especially with someone like her. "Okay first, I am so not the kind of girl you should be doing this for, and second, look at me, I'm hardly dressed for some fancy restaurant." Somehow she doubted any of the places he could be seen eating at would welcome her paint-smeared jeans and scuffed old combat boots.

"Then it's a good thing we're not going to a restaurant." Ben replied simply, offering his arm to her. "And I happen to think what you're wearing is perfectly fine." Racing over to the sink Mal quickly scrubbed the paint off her hands before taking his arm, she was more than a little curious as to where he thought would accept her and her raggedy clothes.

His driver took them all the way back to the palace. Mal began to freak out the moment the car pulled in to the long winding drive but stopped before they reached the palace itself. Taking her hand Ben led her into the gardens until she spotted a gazebo overlooking a lake with a picnic already waiting for them. "It had to be somewhere within castle grounds or my security team would have a field day and there's a very good chance they'd stop me from being able to see you for a few weeks as punishment for going somewhere I might get a paper-cut."

Mal glanced around at the picnic and the moon reflected on the water and she had to admit, it was actually pretty romantic. Besides, she had to give him points for listening to her and working out where to find her all based on a painting. Taking a seat on the blanket she couldn't help smiling the moment he sat down beside her. There was just something about him, like they'd met before, but she couldn't seem to pull away from the spell he'd wrapped around her.

The basket was full of treats she'd never tasted before in her life but her favourite was the bowl of strawberries. Having to steal to eat meant you didn't get a lot of good things, you just took what was needed, and even after they'd bought their own place the four made sure to pool their money and save as much as they could. Every so often Jay or Evie would treat the group to wine and chocolate, sometimes even a nice cheese, but those were few and far between and usually happened around someone's birthday. Mal had never tried a strawberry before that night but it was no her favourite treat, something Ben made a note of. "Ben, this is…amazing, but you shouldn't be wasting time with me." Sighing Mal lay backwards on the pile of cushions Ben had laid out for them.

Laying down beside her Ben wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Mal, I've read your file." Security made him when he proposed the venture. "Growing up without a parent must have been hard and given your situation I don't know what I would've done, but that's not who you are." Pulling her closer he brushed his nose against hers, one hand stroking the hair away from her face. "You're Mal Bertha Faerie, a witty, funny, intelligent art restorer and that's the girl I want to get to know, that is, if you'll let me."

Mal groaned, shoving Ben lightly. "I can't believe you just called me Bertha. I hate that name." Of all the stupid middle names her mother could have given her, she chose Bertha. Just another example of how her mother tried to ruin her life before it had even begun.

"Would it help if I said my middle name is Florian?" Ben retorted. He honestly had no idea what his parents were doing when they chose that name for him. He could only assume his mother was seriously high on pain medication when she wrote it down but it was certainly not something he made public knowledge. Bertha was still worse than Florian any day though.

"You have yourself a deal." Mal told him softly, nudging her nose against his. "I shall allow you to take me on another date…Florian." Cackling with glee Mal finally let herself relax into his arms, enjoying the warmth and strange sense of security they provided.

Ben escorted her back to her apartment, smiling softly as she curled up in his arms. "I'll walk you up." Ben muttered softly into her hair only to have his driver clear his throat loudly and give him a very pointed look. "I shall remain here in the car and wait until I know you're safely inside." Taking her hand he kissed her knuckles before wrapping her fingers around the stem of a single red rose. "Until next time."

Mal closed the door to her apartment only to have Evie's voice shriek at her. "Where the hell have you been? Your shift ended hours ago." The girl stopped short the moment she saw the soft smile on Mal's face, the rose clutched between her fingers. Racing to the window she threw her head out just in time to see Ben's car drive off. Turning back to Mal, Evie smirked. "Well it's about time. Tell me _everything_."

May your thoughts and creativity flow

-Lady Ami DragonHeart


	2. Chapter 2

Green eyes fluttered open taking in the thin beams of sunlight creeping through the gap in her curtains. Shifting slightly, pink lips curved into a smile as a warm arm wrapped around her a little tighter pulling her back into a solid chest. Mal had been dating Ben for a while now, the Prince finding reasons to whisk her away at least a couple of evenings a week. Sometimes they just grabbed take out and hid away in her bedroom but most of the time he had something exciting or romantic planned for them.

"Morning." Mal greeted fondly as lips pressed against her bare shoulder. It wasn't often they shared a bed, what with his security team usually demanding he return to the castle, but when they did they certainly found ways to communicate without words. Last night was once such occasion, Ben had managed to sneak out without anyone noticing and driven out to her apartment. They'd spent the night in her room sharing pizza and wine while Mal painted him. Ben had finally grown tired of watching her work and thrown her over one shoulder before dumping her on the bed.

Ben watched as she rolled onto her stomach, head turning so she could face him, leaning over to place a sweet kiss to her lips. "Morning." He wished all of his mornings could begin like this one but for now he'd just have to be content knowing that was a highly possible future. Fingers the colour of glazed caramel caressed her back, running down the length of her spine before finally settling on a slightly raised line of skin. "How did you get this one?" He'd spent hours memorising every inch of her skin, working out which spots made her gasp and which ones made her toes curl but this was the first time he'd felt she might be comfortable enough with their relationship to tell him about her scars.

Teeth tugged on a full lower lip for a moment, taking in the sensation of his fingers ghosting over the scar on her shoulder-blade. There was a reason she'd requested none of her dresses be backless, something Evie had taken to heart, she hated the marred skin she tried to hide there. "My foster dad, well _one_ of my foster dads." Mal explained, eyes staring at his throat rather than his eyes. "I broke a glass while washing the dishes, it was soapy and just slipped out of my fingers, so he threw me into a cabinet. One of the other kids had to pull the glass out, he refused to take me to hospital and told me not to bleed on his floor or he'd take the damages out of my hide." Mal blinked as Ben's warmth was suddenly gone, had he finally realized just how broken she truly was? Closing her eyes she waited to hear the door close behind him when she felt the bed dip under his weight once more.

Walking over to her art supplies Ben grabbed a few markers, before sitting back down on the bed. Dutifully he began to draw over the mark, colour blossoming over her shoulder until a vine hung with flowers concealed it from view. "They're supposed to be roses but my art skills consist of boxes and stick figures." Ben kissed his handiwork before collapsing back down on the bed beside her, grinning like a dopey dog who'd just brought a ball back to his master.

Peering over her shoulder Mal couldn't help the small smile creeping onto her lips. With just a couple of splashes of colour he'd turned something she considered unsightly into a work of art and it had her mind ticking over about ideas for a more permanent coverage for it. "You never stop surprising me." Mal mused, lying contentedly in his arms.

"And for my next trick," Ben slipped out of her embrace. As much as he wanted to stay in bed with her, he knew he needed to do this. "Breakfast in bed. Rest, I'll be back in a moment." Kissing her forehead Ben stepped out of her room, not even bothering to cover up. They had the apartment to themselves so why not make use of that.

Walking into the living area Ben froze the moment he spotted two pairs of eyes gawping at him. Blushing the Prince tried to use his hands to block his groin from view before turning to make a hasty retreat. The door to Mal's room closed, Evie stepping into his path to block his escape. "Not so fast. I think it's time we had a little chat." Her sweet smile hid a silent promise of pain if he refused, the bashful Prince dutifully making his way to the couch and taking a seat on the newspapers Carlos had spread over one seat for him. Hands still clutching his groin Ben gratefully accepted the tea towel offered via tongs, quickly spreading it over his lap as Mal's family settled in around him.

The three of them took their time observing the Prince, letting his squirm in silence before Jay finally decided to speak. "Before we start, let me make one thing clear to you. You hurt her and royalty or not I can assure you they will never find your body." It wasn't that Jay thought Ben was a bad guy, in fact quite the opposite, but Mal had never had a boyfriend before, she'd never really given anyone a second glance until he came along, that made him special and they didn't want to see what would happen if he broke her heart. Something told Jay that if Ben left her, Mal would never open herself up again and he liked this happy new Mal bouncing around the apartment.

Ben swallowed thickly, Jay was not someone you wanted to mess with and he had a feeling Jay could deliver on his promise. "Now that that's out of the way, what are you intentions toward our sister?" Evie took over, throwing Ben a polite smile that held very little warmth, it was the same smile he saw politicians wear all the times.

Taking a moment to gather his thoughts Ben eyed them all carefully. This was nothing like addressing parliament or dealing with aristocrats, there was so much more riding on this one, this was Mal's family and every word counted. "I _intend_ to make her as happy as humanly possible." Ben replied simply, today was not the day for delicate phrasing and ornate words, it was time for raw sentiment and devoted feelings. "I intend to love her for as long as she wants me to be part of her life and long after she's done with me. I want to go to sleep and wake up with her in my arms and I want to make sure she knows every single day just how much I love her." As terrifying as her family was Ben was glad he finally had a chance to voice everything he hoped his future would hold.

A sniffle brought him back to the present, green eyes flicking over to Evie who was trying to blot her eyes without letting people know she had let a tear slip. Beside him Carlos wore the cheesiest grin while Jay merely gave a single nod. He had their blessings to continue his relationship with Mal and that was all he cared about.

"What are you guys doing here? I thought you were all going out today." Ben had been gone far too long so slipping on some underwear and a thigh-length shirt Mal padded out into the living area to find him. Walking over to the lounge the girl froze the moment she saw Ben's hands clutching the tea towel over his groin. "Oh my…! You gave him the penis towel?" Mal turned her frown towards Jay, brows furrowing into a scowl. "Tell me you washed that since the last time you used it."

Jay and Carlos didn't have the smoothest relationship. Every so often Jay would do something that made the younger boy throw him out of their bedroom and lock the door behind him, leaving Jay standing at the door in all his naked glory pleading with the younger boy to let him back in. It didn't happen often but it was a regular enough occurrence that Mal and Evie had grown tired of seeing Jay's junk and sacrificed a tea towel for the greater good. It had been dubbed the Penis Towel and was never allowed to reside anywhere near the rest of the towels used for the dishes. The next acquisition had been a pair of tongs for the girls to ferry said towel over to Jay without actually having to touch the sullied cloth.

Disgust grew over Ben's face as he realised the implications of Mal's words, hurling the cloth away from him. It took him three seconds of horrified clarity before hands were once again clasped before his thighs. He desperately needed coverage but the idea of using a towel another man had placed against the exact same appendage sickened him. "Well now we know why Mal smiles so much." Evie snickered delicately. "Your royal scepter is certainly worthy of admiration and judging by the noises she made last night you're also skilled at wielding it."

Ben's cheeks sizzled hot enough to cook breakfast, the young Prince attempting to disappear into the cushions. Mal on the other hand was livid. "Out. All of you out, NOW!" It was bad enough they knew what had transpired within Mal's bedroom but to see Ben naked and then tease him over it was too far. Ben was far too nice to admit he was humiliated and he would probably laugh it off with them eventually but that didn't mean Mal would forgive them so easily.

The room emptied in a matter of seconds, the three siblings having tasted Mal's wrath enough to know now was not the time to test her patience. "I am so sorry about them." Mal moaned softly, flopping down on the couch beside Ben. "They mean well but…"

Ben chuckled pulling her into his arms, without her family around his bashfulness melted away. "Don't be." He muttered, pressing his lips to her hair. "They love you, just like I do, so that means it's their right to worry about you and make sure you're being treated well."

Mal closed her eyes. She knew he loved her, he told her that at least once every day, but to have him say it so casually made her heart flutter. "And what about you? Is it your job to worry about me too then?" Opening her eyes once more she tilted her head to see his eyes.

"Of course, every single day." Ben replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Every single moment you're not with me, but it's also my job to treat you like the most precious jewel in the world every second you are with me. I love you Mal, did I mention that?"

A faint pink tinge coated her cheeks at his words. "You're ridiculous, but I love you too." Taking his hands Mal stood up, dragging him back towards the bedroom with her. "Now how about we get dressed and go out somewhere for breakfast." Ben nodded his agreement, suddenly the idea of breakfast somewhere far away from her apartment sounded like the best idea in the world.

May your thoughts and creativity flow

-Lady Ami DragonHeart


	3. Chapter 3

Mal walked into her workroom, greeting the other girls in her area with a wave before setting her bag down, the Curator seemed all worked up about something and she preferred not to get involved. Somehow trouble had a way of finding her though, because the Curator locked in on her the moment she sat down, calling out her name as he strode over. "May...Mel...don't bother getting comfortable, you need to go home and pack immediately." Mal frowned as a sheaf of paper was thrust under her nose before the Curator left in a flurry.

Taking a seat she glanced over the documents, orders for a museum transfer between London and Paris. Two were required to accompany the transfer, one of the junior curators and one restorer in case anything happened during transit. She was to remain in Paris for the duration of the exhibit, two whole weeks, before accompanying the pieces back to London. It was pretty straight forward but it meant she'd have to cancel her date with Ben that night, and all the other dates he probably had lined up for them, but _Paris_ , how could she say no to going to Paris? She couldn't, so she snatched her bag up and raced home, texting Ben while waiting for the train, he was probably in a meeting and she didn't want to disturb him.

Without Evie to help her pack Mal just shoved everything she thought might be okay into one bag and slung it over her shoulder. Mal made it back to the museum just in time to help store the remaining pieces before the van took them to the train. Fortunately she didn't have to ride in the cargo carriage with them, their tickets seating her and the junior curator in a private cabin and both were content to spend their time in companionable silence.

The art was delivered to the Louvre via the rear door and while Mal wished she could just slip out and enjoy the rest of the art there, the junior curator decided it was time to head to their hotel. The hotel was far nicer then she'd thought it would be. Collecting her key Mal bid the curator goodnight, taking the elevator up to her room. There must be a mistake, her room shouldn't be this high up.

Opening the door to her room Mal knew it had to be a mistake. There was no way in hell an art restorer was worth what looked like the presidential suite. "I'm definitely in the wrong room." As much as she wanted to bounce all over that luxurious king bed she knew she'd just have to go back down to the lobby and get the key to her real room. Turning away from the bed Mal wanted to curl up in she made for the door.

"I think you're in the right room." Mal spun back around to see a familiar figure leaning casually against the bathroom door. "I specifically requested the best room in the building on the condition it came with the most beautiful woman in the world." Striding forward Ben wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in close as her bag hit the floor. "I see they delivered."

Mal did her best to conceal her squeals but that just seemed to make Ben smile even more. Firm hands lifted her up, the Prince letting his weight and gravity drop them backwards onto the bed. His lips were on hers in a heartbeat leaving her breathlessly ecstatic. "I can't believe you're here. How did you know that I was..." Mal paused, how did he know? She hadn't even known herself until that morning. "Unless you were behind this whole thing and it was really all just one big excuse to..."

Ben cut her off, rolling them over so he was on top. His hand slid down from her waist to behind her knees, tugging her flush against him. "...to have a dirty weekend away with my girlfriend? Well more like fortnight but who's counting." Mal threw him an incredulous look, not quite knowing what to do with him. "A couple of the pieces are from my family's personal collection so I'm here to officially open and close the exhibit. You are here to touch up anything that may require it and then you're free to spend two weeks with me touring the French countryside where no one speaks english." Which was code for 'no tabloids to destroy any chance of privacy'. Mal was a very private person and as much as Ben wanted to make their relationship public she wasn't ready for what would come with that.

Mal melted into his embrace, two weeks away from the hustle and bustle of London, two weeks of being completely free to just explore their relationship without anyone else to pry. It all sounded like heaven to her. Somehow her life had gone from mediocre to fairytale and it was all because of Ben. Grabbing Ben's hand, Mal dragged him out onto the balcony, which had a perfect view of the Eiffel Tower. Taking a quick picture of herself and Ben with it in the background she sent Evie, Jay and Carlos a snapchat. ' _Guess where I am_.' And that would get Evie off her case about not contacting her about where she was. Turning her phone off Mal tossed it aside, she knew Evie would probably try to call her in the next few minutes but she wanted to spend time with Ben, not Evie and her phone. Hopefully the girl would understand.

"Happy anniversary." Ben grinned, pouring two glasses of champagne and slipping a strawberry into Mal's. The girl froze for a moment. He was right, it was officially their six-month anniversary. It didn't feel like they'd been seeing each other anywhere near that long, mostly because Ben had trouble arranging his security detail sometimes but Lumiere and Cogsworth liked her well enough that a quick text to one of them got her through a side gate and a word in Ben's ear so he could meet her by the lake.

Taking a sip Mal let out an appreciative groan, she'd never had champagne like this before. Actually the most her family usually bought was cheap wine and on the rare celebration a slightly pricier champagne, but this was full of gloriously zingy little bubbles, each with a delicate bouquet that exploded all over her taste-buds. "Happy anniversary, and now I feel terrible about taking this trip while thinking you were back in London. I would've missed our anniversary."

Warn fingers tipped her chin up towards his. "I wouldn't have let you miss this." It was true, if he hadn't planned this whole getaway he would've jumped on a plane and flown over just to take her out to dinner. It was one of the perks of being royalty, he could fly anywhere he wanted, whenever he wanted, and yet his royalty never seemed to phase Mal. She always spoke her mind, regardless of their differences in social standing, and it was why he loved her so much.

"Good." Mal replied simply. "I would've hated myself if I missed it." Ben was the first guy to treat her like a person, he valued her thoughts and ideas, he even listened to her ranting about art, the fact that he was a Prince never factored into how she felt about him. In fact his royal blood had almost been a deal-breaker. He didn't treat her like a princess, he gave her the love and respect of a queen.

Taking her hand Ben led her back to the bed. "There is one more thing." A white box was laid on the bed, tied closed with a delicate ribbon. "It's not an Evie Original so please forgive me but I hope you'll wear it to dinner tonight." Trembling fingers opened the box to reveal a gorgeous mauve cocktail dress, the cut and fabric screaming 'designer' and if Evie's nattering had sunk in it was French couture. "Which means you'll need these to go with it." A pair of matching heels and a small clutch were passed over, making Mal go weak at the knees. "You bought me _Louboutins_." She would be wearing more than her annual salary and yet Ben was so cavalier about it. As if to reinforce her thoughts Ben merely shrugged, telling her that they matched the dress. Shaking his head he kissed her forehead before nodding to the bathroom, telling her to take her time and get ready.

Dinner was a candle lit meal on a boat while it took them up and down the Seine River. Ben didn't want to draw attention to his presence in Paris by going to a restaurant with Mal, not just yet anyway. And just when Mal thought the night couldn't get any better, Ben took her through the rear entrance to the Louvre. "One of the perks of lending a couple of my family's personal pieces includes complete access at all times. The place is ours for the next few hours."

Mal took her time exploring the galleries, drinking in all the art she'd longed to see for so long. Ben watched her, a small smile on his face as she glanced around like a kid in a candy store. Taking her hand he led her to the main hall, dancing with her beneath the glass pyramids. "You know, if this is what you do for our six-month anniversary, our one-year must be pretty spectacular."

Ben chuckled, dipping her gently before pulling her back up to his chest. "Well there's always the Smithsonian." Mal snorted at that comment but she knew he'd find a way to take her breath away. In his head Ben already had a list of places he wanted to go with Mal and he intended to check each one off that list, eventually. For now he was happy with Paris being their first stop on a long list of adventures.

Mal awoke the next day enjoying Ben's arms around her and room service allowing them to enjoy breakfast in bed, for once. Regretfully Mal finally dressed and left for the day, heading off to the Louvre while Ben lay in bed watching her. The moment she was gone Ben began to make preparations, it was time to give Mal the holiday romance she deserved.

For the next few days Mal worked hard going over every single minuscule detail of the pieces to ensure they were all in perfect condition. After her final piece was checked off the curator paid her a visit. A certain someone had paid the curator a handsome sum to show Mal some of the most prized pieces not on display. She knew exactly who was behind it and she couldn't wait to let him know how much she loved him for it, but for now she was going to take her time and soak in everything around her.

That night was dinner on the balcony, the pair watching the world pass by beneath them. It was strange how easily Mal had relaxed into their strange little routines. She'd come home to a hot bath already waiting for her, sometimes Ben joined her, sometimes he didn't, but a bath was always followed by dinner and drinks. Mal had taken a few moments to check in with Evie, the other girl practically squealing about how romantic it was, she wasn't even mad that Mal hadn't told her beforehand, especially when she saw Mal's new shoes. Mal was pretty sure Evie had found her true love the moment she saw them. And the nights always ended with Ben carrying her off to bed to fulfill his promise of a dirty holiday.

The next day Mal woke up completely relaxed, she didn't have anywhere to be so she could just lie back and enjoy Ben's company. Rolling over to greet him she frowned when she saw him already vacating the bed. Dressing quickly he kissed her forehead. "I have some matters to attend to today. I suggest you get dressed, Adalyn will be here shortly to keep you company."

The moment he was gone Mal leaped out of bed and grabbed the first things she could. Tugging on her purple ripped jeans and an acid green tank top Mal fidgeted through her breakfast until someone knocked on her door. "You must be Adalyn." Mal greeted, chewing her lip as the immaculate blonde gave her a stern once-over.

"Adalyn Shade." The woman greeted with a thick french accent, stalking into the room before making Mal turn for her. "Acceptable figure, good face, terrible posture. Come, we have work to do." Grabbing her purple leather jacket Mal raced after the woman, her long graceful legs traveling surprisingly fast. Adalyn moved like a gazelle, delicately thin legs somehow walking on impossibly high heels without a single wobble. This was a woman not to be messed with, just in case her crisp white dress wasn't warning enough.

It took a couple of gentle, probing questions and a quick text to Evie but eventually she found out who Adalyn Shade was. Adalyn was a professional stylist hired by royals and celebrities who wanted to be at the top of the 'Best Dressed' list. No one styled by Adalyn fell flat on the red carpet. Their destination was Champs-Élysées, the main shopping stretch with all the best designers on display. "You require a wardrobe for the Opening Ceremony tonight, so lets find you a dress." Somehow being in the vicinity of so much couture made the blonde relax, one might even say she smiled but it was only very faint.

The first store had Adalyn picking out a few items before shoving Mal into a changing room and demanding she try them on. The art restorer quickly tugged the first one on, stepping out to a nod of approval from the blonde, right until she turned around and Adalyn caught sight of part of her tattoo. "This is unacceptable, we will need to cover this." Tattoos were not for royalty and she certainly wasn't going to allow one of her clients be seen with one.

"This stays." Mal replied firmly, there was no way she was covering it up. "I've spent most of my life covering that scar because I hated the weakness it represented, then Ben grabbed a couple of markers and made it beautiful." Tugging down the strap of her dress Mal let Adalyn see it clearly, a rose blossoming on her shoulderblade, the petals a deep blue at the base lightening to lilac tips. "It's as much his art as it is mine, so no, I'm not hiding it, not any more."

Mal waited as Adalyn's lips formed a thin line, her gut twisting in knots. Eventually Adalyn nodded, for once she would permit her client to have a visible tattoo. "Then that dress is hardly suitable. Perhaps a backless tease?" As much as Adalyn detested the idea of marked skin, this was one instance she had to admit was the exception. Mal had already been marked and if a rose helped her look at it without disgust than she could understand that, and the fact that Ben had helped create it just proved the girl actually loved the young Prince.

From that moment on both girls began to have more fun with the shopping trip. Mal flounced out of the dressing rooms striking ridiculous poses while Adalyn tried not to laugh. After a couple of stores and a few shopping bags later Mal bit her lip, pausing as she dug her phone out and pulled up a picture of Evie. "Adalyn, would it be possible for you to pick out an outfit or two for my friend? Just...she'll literally kill me if I come back from her dream shopping trip with nothing for her."

Adalyn took a moment to study the photo before snatching a few items off the racks. "Every girl should be jealous of the way she'll look in these." Mal grinned back, Evie would look amazing in them and she knew she'd have the confidence to flaunt them too. "But of course, every good wardrobe is not complete without shoes."

Ben came back to find Mal and Adalyn sitting on the balcony, cackling over a glass of champagne. "...So I come out and he's sitting there on the couch with nothing but a tea towel surrounded by my siblings." Of course she had to tell that story. She couldn't have told the one about him valiantly delivering her shoes before whisking her off to a picnic, or any of the other romantic escapades, no she had to tell Adalyn about the time her siblings cornered him when he was naked.

"Possibly the most embarrassing and mortifying moment of my life." Ben announced his arrival, striding out to kiss Mal's forehead. "Try not to take too much pleasure in it and whatever you do, please do not mention that story to my mother, ever. I see you two had fun with my credit cards." The bed was littered with shopping bags and Adalyn had a dress on order for Mal for the closing ceremony, one that would leave Ben speechless.

"I should be going, it was good to see you again Benjamin." Adalyn kissed both of Ben's cheeks in farewell before turning to Mal. "Tell your friend Evelyn that I will be in touch. I have a few clients who desire more inventive outfits than most designers are willing to make. I look forward to seeing what she can do for them." With a final nod Adalyn exited the room, leaving Mal and Ben on the balcony.

Ben took Adalyn's spot, his arm wrapping around Mal's shoulders. "You two seem to have gotten on well. It usually takes her a while to warm up to people." Mal nodded, Adalyn had given her an almost-frosty reception at first and it was clear she was meant to be just business but it seemed Ben had a way of bringing people together even when he wasn't present. "Good, the more she likes you the better she is as matching clothes to your style and you seem to have made quite a few matches. Good thing I bought you a present while I was out."

Mal fixed Ben with a stern look before racing inside to see what he'd bought her. "You bought me a designer luggage set?" Ben chuckled from the balcony, reminding her that he'd bought her a purple and green luggage set, her favourite colours. "I can't believe you bought me a luggage set." Shoving him lightly Mal flopped down and lay her head in his lap. She wouldn't say it out loud but she was grateful he did, there was no way she'd fit her purchases in her dufflebag, especially without creasing the gorgeous outfits she now owned, and she had no idea what she was going to do with the shoes. Now everything fit.

Ben chuckled, stroking her hair out of her face. "I'll take them back on the jet with me and have Lumiere drop them off at your apartment. They'll be home before you are." And in Evie's clutches before Mal could walk through the front door. "Now, what do you feel like for dinner?"

The day of the opening ceremony Mal spent the morning giving everything one final check before returning to the hotel. Adalyn was already waiting for her with a couple of hair and make-up artists ready to go. Ben had gone out to go through the security details for his arrival leaving Mal in Adalyn's hands. By the time Ben returned Adalyn was gone and Mal was putting the final touches on. "Hey." She greeted, stepping out of the bathroom to kiss him lightly on the lips.

"I think I have the wrong room." Ben smirked, eyes wondering over Mal and her dress. "See, you kind of look like my girlfriend, and you taste like my girlfriend, but the last time I checked my girlfriend wasn't a goddess, so what do you say we ditch our plans tonight and have some fun before she gets back?"

Mal shook her head at him. "Funny, you're very funny." Taking a step back she gave him a small twirl. "So what do you think?" Sheer skin-toned fabric clasped her shoulders and chest, the gentle scoop of the neckline reaching almost the tips of her shoulders. Delicate lilac lace decorated a fitted bodice, stretching up to hide her chest from few and reached down low enough to conceal the top of her thighs from view before layers of the sheerest lilac chiffon floated to the floor. Thousands of tiny crystals decorated the gown making her glitter with every step. Her hair had been swept up into an elegant knot at the back of her head while small lilac heels and a matching handbag completed the look.

"I think you need to wear this dress again." It was just seductive enough to lure a man in while maintaining all of her mystery. "And I'm going to spend the rest of the night in agony because I won't be near you and I'll have to watch countless men throwing themselves at your mercy just to buy you a drink."

Mal snorted, now he was just being dramatic. "And I'll tell them where to stick their drinks because I have an incredible man waiting for me and I'm not looking to replace him any time soon." Stretching up on tiptoe Mal kissed him one last time before leaving the room. Mal had to be there before the exhibit opened and Ben wasn't to arrive until it was almost time for his speech.

Just as he predicted, Ben had a hard time keeping himself from stalking over to Mal and informing the man beside her that she was his and to walk away. The only thing that stopped him was the numerous cameras floating about. A scene like that would not only make the front page in Paris but surely hit the London tabloids as well, the last thing Mal needed was the paparazzi waiting at her doorstep when she got home. Hands clenched into fists he counted to ten before turning away and greeting another guest.

After the fifth guy sent packing Mal thought they would have gotten the message but the sixth man to approach her didn't offer a drink. Instead he offered her an opinion on the piece she was currently viewing. Neal was an art major and he was more fascinated by her abilities as an art restorer than her looks. Taking his arm she let him lead her through the gallery to see his favourite pieces in the collection.

Ben was in a foul mood when she returned home, rolling over to face the wall rather than her as she climbed into bed. Sighing Mal gently asked what was wrong. "Why don't you ask your new friend." Ben growled, hating himself the moment the words left his mouth. Yes he was upset Mal had spent her time with another man but could he really begrudge her for not being beside him the entire time when that meant turning her entire world upside-down? Besides, she was here beside him tonight so that should count for something.

The moment she heard his words Mal began to laugh. "Is that what has your fur all ruffled? Neal was lovely company, a perfect gentleman who kept all the other would-be suitors at bay, and his boyfriend was delightful." Yes it may have been wrong of her to monopolize Neal's company the moment she knew he had a boyfriend but he was the perfect shield to deflect unwanted attention. The fact that his boyfriend hadn't minded made the whole thing so much better. "They're coming to the closing ceremony as well so maybe you'll get a chance to meet them this time." If nothing else Mal intended to continue contact with them, if for no other reason than to have someone else to enthuse about art to.

Neal and his boyfriend? Well didn't he have a devious little girlfriend. She'd found the perfect way to set his mind at ease knowing she'd have two men to make sure nothing happened to her while he couldn't be by her side. "I'm sorry, I guess I just get a little _beastly_ sometimes." Ben rolled over to face her, his hand cupping her cheek. "I just...I don't know what I'd do if you found someone else, someone who wouldn't make such a big mess of your life."

"Ben, I want you." Mal replied softly, how could he not see just how much she loved him? "I spent the first sixteen years of my life being bounced from place to place, or living on the streets. I don't like people, I work in a place where I don't have to talk to people, and then you came along and I don't know how you did it but you make me want to talk to you. It sounds stupid but I want to tell you every little bit of my day, what I did, what I saw, how I grinned like an idiot just because you texted me. You made me realize that not all people are completely terrible, and because of you I'm making friends. I mean I actually know the names and birthdays of the people I work with now." She was so in love with him and she didn't know how to stop. It was like she was free-falling only she never seemed to reach the bottom. "You're too good to be real and I keep going to sleep wondering if I'll wake up and find out that all of this was just a dream and I don't think I'd survive that, I don't know how to exist without you, not any more."

It wasn't an 'I love you' but he could hear it in every word she said. She wasn't ready for the world to know about them but that was okay because he knew that she'd be with him until they were old and grey. Maybe on their next anniversary she'd be ready for a ring but for now he'd settle for holding her close. "Neal's a great guy, but even if he didn't prefer you to me, I'd still choose you, every time." And yes, Ben's backside had been discussed by the three, at length.

The rest of the holiday was spent touring France, every day Ben picked a new location to visit. One day was exploring a chateau, the next was tasting a local vineyard. Mal even managed to convince Ben to invite Neal and his boyfriend Peter along on one such venture. They promised to keep Mal and Ben's secret, for Mal's sake, despite how much they wanted to tell their friends they spent a day with Prince Ben and Ben had to admit, they were actually both very interesting people. He was actually sad to say goodbye to them when they returned to Paris.

Finally it was the final night of the exhibit, Ben sat on the balcony while Adalyn and her underlings worked on Mal. Adalyn had brought Mal's dress for the evening, the final touches had been finished the day before. A throat cleared behind him and Ben stood to turn and look at his girlfriend.

True to her word, Adalyn had a backless tease made just for Mal. Rich purple silk hugged her figure in a one-shoulder dress, the neckline swooping down low enough to expose a decent amount of collarbone but cut-off just before it showed any cleavage leaving her with the appearance of a long, delicate neck. From her covered shoulder a cascade of silk fell down her back, resting just above the gentle swell of her backside as it draped across to her other hip and then fell to the floor, leaving her back and the shoulder boasting her tattoo completely bare. A split ran from mid-thigh all the way town to the ground while the hem of her dress trailed slightly behind her to give her a small train. Adalyn had Mal's hair pulled back on one side, using a jeweled comb to keep it tucked over the other shoulder, helping to keep her tattoo exposed.

"You're missing something." Walking over to his drawers Ben pulled out a large jewellery box. "I had Cogsworth bring this over at Adalyn's request. She said it would be perfect for your dress and now I can see why." Opening the box Mal caught a glimpse of royal jewels before he stepped behind her and clasped the necklace around her neck. "Now you look perfect."

Mal raced over to the mirror. Around her neck hung a wealth of diamonds sparkling in a jeweled choker. "Ben I-" A hand silenced her, he wanted her to wear them because she looked good in them. That was all that mattered to him.

"Consider it a test drive for when you have an entire vault of jewellery to choose from." Ben muttered, kissing her cheek before shoving her gently towards the door. Mal's eyes widened at the weight behind his words, access to the royal jewels meant being part of the family. Ben had just told her that she'd be his wife one day and he hadn't even batted an eyelid. Wordlessly she nodded and slipped out the door to head to the exhibit and find Neal and Peter.

Returning home was hard, leaving Ben behind and going back to her own bed with no warm cuddles in the night was going to be tough but reality called and she had to answer. At least she had a date in a few days to look forward to and now she had a wardrobe she could use to go out to dinner with. Walking through the door she stopped short at the sight of Evie pinning fabric to her mannequin. "Are those my Louboutins?"

Evie froze, turning to face Mal with an innocent smile. "What, no of course not. These are most definitely mine." As promised by Ben, Mals luggage had been delivered and while the case containing her clothes was left untouched, the one that held her shoes had been opened and the contents placed reverently on the table, each pair out of their boxes and on display. Except her Louboutins.

"Well I guess if you're taking the Louboutins you don't want the clothes Adalyn picked out for you." Mal could literally see the cogs working in Evie's mind. On one hand there were Louboutins, on the other there was french couture picked out by a style legend just for her. In the end Adalyn won, the blue-haired girl finally taking the heels off her feet and handing them over to Mal. In exchange Mal placed a couple of bags in Evie's lap, followed by a pair of shoes and handbags to match. Covering her ears Mal smirked as Evie danced around the room squealing about Chanel and Gucci. "Did I mention Adalyn wants to do business? She said she has some clients who might be interested in your stuff." A loud thump made Mal jump, spinning around to find Evie passed out on the floor behind her. Leaping over the couch she was about to try to wake her when she heard Evie muttering quietly about Adalyn, Gucci and Chanel. Something told Mal she'd be just fine once she got over the excitement, for now Mal was just happy to be home and know Ben loved her. Of course, having a pair of Louboutins was pretty great too.

May your thoughts and creativity flow

-Lady Ami DragonHeart


End file.
